


Route 1: The Jedi

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Series: Cyare'se Goyust [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Family Fluff, M/M, Otome Game, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: "Hello everyone! I'm MandoMadness and this vid-series is a 100% Walkthrough of the popular romance game Cyare'se Goyust, or ‘Loved Ones Road.’ Today I'm going to start us off with the one and only Jedi Hero character- Luke Skywalker!""Let's jump into it!"
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Series: Cyare'se Goyust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Route 1: The Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But first! A word from this video's Sponsor: RAKE: Shade Mythos!"
> 
> "If you're looking for a fun adventure game with hundreds of customizable characters in a wide array of species look no further than RAKE: Shade Mythos! Sign up today with the code MandoMad and get 20% off the first three month subscription!"

Standing there, surrounded by people he had met and gotten to know on his long journey searching for a Jedi to train his son, Din Djarin realized he had no idea what to do. His ship was gone and with it his meager belongings, obliterated by Gideon’s forces. The covert was gone, scattered and in hiding. Before him was his son, the child he loved as his own and would give his life for, but whom he couldn’t teach how to properly use his natural gifts.

He felt stuck, frozen in that moment in time, as if the very galaxy was holding it’s breath.

Seven words.

There were just seven words between him and his future as the Jedi smiled at him reassuringly and his son cooed, trying to soothe him.

“What are you going to do now?”

Looking around he realized he had more options than he’d first thought. There were sympathetic looks on everyone’s faces as they waited for him to answer.

Din-

 **> [ Turns to Luke and hesitantly says: ”I’d… I’d like to stay with him, if I can.” ]<**  
[ Nods at Boba: “Do you have room for one more, vod?” ]  
[ Catches Cara’s eye: “I think I’ll return to Nevarro. ]  
[ Answers his comm, it’s been ringing in his ear for the past three minutes. ]  
[ Decides to hitch a ride to a backwater planet he knows he’ll be welcomed. ]  
[ Looks over at Cobb, who smiles at him: “I think I might head back to Tatooine for a while.” ]  
[ Stares at Mayfeld for a moment: “I think we both need to disappear for a while. That will be easier with two people, if you’re up for it.” ]  
[ Glances at Fennec: “I think I owe you for what happened on Tatooine. I’d like to make it up to you, if I can.” ]

[ +5 Affection ]

Turning to the Jedi, who had introduced himself as Luke Skywalker, he opens his mouth to speak. He wanted to sound confident, but he couldn’t help the hesitation in his voice. “I’d… I’d like to stay with him, if I can.” He looks down at Grogu, his son, whose ears are perked up and eyes wide with excitement. He gurgles and tugs on the Jedi’s cloak, pointing at him.

Din’s heart melts at the sight.

“In the new Jedi Order I’m trying to create our Code allows for parents and other family members to be involved in the life of an Initiate. It’s clear that Grogu loves you, he thinks of you as his father, and I wouldn’t want to separate you two.” The blonde says with a gentle, reassuring, smile. Din feels relief sweep through him and kneels down, arms open. Grogu makes a happy little gasping noise and toddles over to him, arms up and reaching in the universal sign of a child who wants to be held. Din scoops him up and holds him, close to tears with happiness.

“Hey ad’ika.[1] Looks like you can’t get rid of me that easily.” He chuckles. If anyone notices how wet his voice sounds they don’t comment on it.

“We’re going to have to find you a ship. I came in my X-wing, which only has room for me and the child, and only because he’s so small.” Din winced, remembering the scorched crater that had once been his beloved Razor Crest.

 **> [ Offer to let him take the child and rendezvous with them at their destination. ]<**  
[ Ask if he can’t call someone to come get the three of you. ]  
[ Ask Bo-katan to steer the ship closer to the Core and drop them off. ]  
[ Offer to keep the child with you and meet at their destination. ]

[ +10 Affection ]

“He’ll be safer with you for now. I can hitch a ride and catch up later.” Now that he knew he didn’t need to be separated from his son he was more willing to allow the Jedi to take him for the moment. The man looked delighted, his smile sunny.

“Thank you for trusting me with your son. I swear that no harm will come to him while he is with me.” Din nodded, he believed him. There was just something very sincere about the blonde that seemed to fill the air around him. Something in his body language and easy smile that made him easy to trust. The fact that Grogu had warmed up to him immediately helped.

Stepping forward the man held out his arms for Grogu. Din hesitated for a moment but handed his son over. The child’s ears drooped slightly in a pout and he couldn’t help chuckling.

“It’s just for now, ad’ika. We’ll be together again soon.” He said soothingly, running his fingers gently down one ear, across a little bald head, and up the other ear. His son cooed at him but still drooped slightly in the Jedi’s hold.

“This is my comm code. I can be reached here directly, although I like to keep this one open for emergency contacts only.” Sensible, Din thought, inputting the code into his vambrace and connecting it to his helmet.

Which… was on the floor.

_Oh kark!_

Turning away from everyone he swept his helmet up from the floor and quickly slipped it back on, feeling a lot less panicked now that he was safely back in his buy’ce.[2] 

“Are you alright?” The Jedi watched him with some concern.

[ Snap and tell him it’s none of his business. ]  
[ Ignore the question. ]  
**> [ Tell him you’re okay. ]<**

“I’m… alright.” Or at least he would be later once he’d had time to process everything that happened. “For now let’s focus on getting Grogu somewhere safe.” The Jedi nodded.

“Oh, of course.” The blonde paused for a moment “Before I go, I wanted to ask you for your name. After all we’ll both be teaching this little guy here.” Din paused, head tilted slightly as he contemplated telling the man his name.

 **> [ Din. Din Djarin. ]<**  
[ Just call me Mando. ]  
[ How about you first? ]

[ +5 Affection ]

“My name is Din. Din Djarin.” The man held out his hand and for a moment Din was frozen before he reached out to take the hand offered to him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Din.” Beneath his helmet Din couldn’t help but to smile faintly.

Things were finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game Notes;  
> [1] Ad’ika- In the Mandalorian language this word translates to Little One. It indicates the child of the one speaking, or a child who is familiar to the speaker.  
> [2] Buy’ce- In the Mandalorian language this word translates to Helmet. To Din’s sect of Mandalorians removing one's helmet outside of immediate family is considered taboo.


End file.
